


Advanced Moirailing

by DelayedConspirators



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Crossdressing Kink, F/M, Mentions of Solkat, Reverse Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 14:06:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11465145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelayedConspirators/pseuds/DelayedConspirators
Summary: Karkat needs to blow off some steam, and Kanaya's all to eager to help. After all, Moirails Help Each Other, right?





	Advanced Moirailing

Karkat never thought he'd get used to being used as a model for his moirail's fashion items, but they were three perigrees into the arrangement, and Karkat no longer felt awkward about being a model. As long as it was with someone he trusted, then it was fine, he thought. And sometimes, Karkat felt... pretty in the dresses. He felt more than not awkward, he felt... excited.  
So once, when Kanaya was out alchemizing more fabrics, Karkat quickly dashed to where Kanaya stored all the completed dresses, chose one at random, and captchalogued it.  
He glanced down at the card, excitement quelling his twinge of guilt.

"I Am Back." Kanaya stated in her calm, measured voice.

"ABOUT GODDAMN TIME." Karkat acting grouchy and, in a nutshell, normal.

Kanaya went on with the fitting, and Karkat could barely quell his energy. Finally, it was over, and Karkat was walking back to his room, secret clutched in his own personal pocket dimension. He met three people on the way, and though he swore he could hear his heart beating, no one did anything out of the normal.

~~

  
You practically leap on the transportaliser, stumbling into your room. You quickly add the dress to your wardrobifier, and put it on. You take a deep breath to calm your heart, and sit. You look into the mirror, and you like what you see. The dress is a frilly, white one, with pinkish bits and skirts hanging out from your legs to almost 90 degrees from your body. You stand slowly, catching how the stockings make your legs look thinner and more effeminate. You twirl, watching as the skirts lift to reveal-

Oh fuck no. They come complete with pink panties that have Kanaya's symbol. Your bulge twitches, and you stare in horror at your member as it hardens in _Kanaya's panties and Oh my God this is not okay_. Your nook begins to come alive as well, letting you know that your shame is manifold.  
You have to get rid of this bulge somehow, and with your hormone-crazed brain, you can think of only one way. You quickly begin to pump, letting the pleasure wash away the shame. But you hear the transportaliser fire up, and you quickly switch to your normal clothes with the default flicking gesture. You quickly flick on a romcom, and when the person walks in, you look up.

Hey, Fuck, it's Kanaya.

"HEY." You say, keeping your attention on the romcom on front of you.

"Hello, Dear." She replies. "Mind If I Join You? I Find Myself At A Bit Of A Loose End After Finishing The Latest Dress."

You grunt affirmatively, and pat the cushion beside you.

Neither of you talk for a couple minutes, and you start to feel normal again, and you start doing what you always do about 15 minutes into a romcom.

"HE'S NOT WORTH IT, JEMMIA, HE'S BAD NEWS!" You screech at the screen as she kisses the other main protagonist, Klinak or some shit.

Yelling your two cents at the screen.

Kanaya laughs, and you begin to relax a bit, and then-

Shit, she's leaning on you. Heat rises to your cheeks, and thank Gog she can't see it.

She nuzzled up to you, as you've both done countless times before. You awkwardly draped a arm around her, in the most pale way you can. You started yelling again, something about how she can do much better, and Kanaya did the laugh again, which sent you up the wall, your bulge twitching once. Thank gog you wear baggy trousers, because otherwise, that would've been it. Rest in Peace Karkat, he died of embarrassment. Funeral on Sunday. She tapped your chest in a very pale gesture, and you calm yourself down. Then Kanaya begun to speak.

"Karkat, Honey?" She asked.

"MMH?" You respond, semi-coherently.

"Someone Stole One Of My Finished Dresses."

You froze. You opened your mouth to deflect suspicion, raising your arms to add emphasis, but she grabs one.

And waved it in the sequence that tells the wardrobifier to go forward an outfit.

Suddenly, the couch was covered in frills and delicate pinks. You opened your mouth to protest, but Kanaya shooshed you.

"Oh Karkat, If You Wanted One Of My Dresses, You Could Have Just Asked." She tutted.

You hid your face with shame. "YEAH, LIKE I'D DO THAT."

She wrapped an arm around you and shooshed you again. Your shame turned to a calm.

She glanced down, straight at your bulge. "I _See_." She said. You blushed, and made to pull the skirts down, but she stopped you. "No, No, It's Okay Karkat. I'll Take Care Of You."

You stared at her incredulously. "WHAT."

"Moirails Help Eachother, Yes?"

"YOU CANNOT BE FUCKING SERIOUS."

"I Am. Turn Around."

You turned, grumbling the whole time. About twenty seconds later, she told you to turn again.

Your eyes almost came out of his skull. Kanaya was now wearing a dark green evening dress that revealed enough flesh that it was no longer fair to call it clothing. It was sleek, and stylish, but most importantly to your hormones, completely lacking in any breast support.  
She stalked over to you, swaying her hips in perfect rhythm in a way that was almost as arousing as the dress. She winked at your astonished expression, before laying a teasing kiss on your lips. She pushed you onto his back, and lowered herself seductively onto your chest.  
"So How Would You Like Me To Get Rid Of That Problem You Have?" She asked, wiggling her hips on his chest. You gulped, very loudly. "Fuck me." You muttered, as sarcastic as always.

She tilted her head, and you realised she had taken it literally. You opened his mouth to protest, but Kanaya shooshed you. With a strength that belied her graceful nature, she flipped you around, drawing down the panties to your ankles. You opened your mouth in a last ditch attempt to tell her to stop, but you hesitated. Did you want this to stop? Moirails or not, you both seemed to be perfectly willing. You slowly shut your mouth again, and Kanaya smiled at you, rubbing up and down your bulge. "Good Boy. Now You Just Stay There Whilst I Fix Your Little Problem." You moaned, trying to thrust into the couch to get more friction on her hand. She drew her hand away, and lifted up the dress's frills and skirts to properly position herself. You were about to tell her to get on with it, when she thrust her sizable bulge into your nook. Instantly, your objections turned to moans, and she had you panting and forming half-words. She pulled out slowly, and pushed back in, and you melted into her arms. All the while, she was grunting and whispering pale nothings into your ears. You could feel her breasts pressing against your back, and you moaned out your approval. The slap of her hitting you when she was up to the hilt was music to you, and you never wanted the moment to end. "Good...ngh... Boy Karkat." She gasped out, and fuck was that sexy.

You came, ruby red spunk spurting out of you, and some onto her hand. She didn't even pause. She just kept up the pace, pulling out a small, hollow, cylindrical item. It wasn't one item, you realised. It was three. Three bulge rings. She slipped them on, one at a time, when she was buried in your nook, onto your bulge.

She must have pressed a button then, because they began to vibrate, massaging the tissue, and stimulating your bulge. You moaned even louder now, and thank gog the rooms have several feet of rock between then, because otherwise you would be sure to have been heard. Tears of pleasure sprang to your eyes, as you approached the second climax of the day. You hung on the edge for a second due to the rings, and Kanaya's thick, green bulge tipped you over. Once again, you doused your moirail in your ruby spunk, and once again she kept pushing.

You were an incoherent mess by now, somewhere between sleep and wakefulness. The bulge rings became like bees, buzzing around, and for a moment, you thought of Sollux, his nook clenched around your bulge. This was enough to return you to waking, your moaning and panting picking up. Kanaya, however, bulge discovering your nook chased the image away, arousing you even further. You felt like it had been seconds since you drifted off, but judging by how close you were again, it could have been a couple minutes. Her bulge slapping into your nook over and over, Kanaya once again drove you over the line, and this time, you felt her go over, mixing red and emerald inside of you, where it stored in the gene bladder. You would pass it out in two to three days, but until then your stomach would be swollen and feel full. You're not sure how you would explain it to everyone else.

You both panted, completely overwhelmed. Kanaya sat up, and offered you some water. You took it gratefully. After... that, your mouth felt dry as a desert.  
"Was That Okay?" She asked, suddenly looking concerned.

"THAT WAS... YEAH. PRETTY GOOD."

You waved, changing your outfit back to normal. You capchtalogued the card, and held it out for her to take. She smirked a little, and pushed the card back to you. "Keep It. In Case You Need... Help Again." You stared at her incredulously.

"WHAT WAS THAT, BY THE WAY? PALE OR FLUSHED?"

Her smirk developed into a wide, slightly goofy grin. "Why Can't It Be Both?"

You have no idea what Sollux's going to say.

**Author's Note:**

> *Equius sweats nervously*
> 
> Actually, if I'm being honest, Sollux would think it's pretty cool they're doing two things at once. One of the perks of a boyfriend with a bifurcation gimmick is casual polygamy on the table. Or rather, on the bed.


End file.
